


All For The Thrill

by ppiiku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Violence, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppiiku/pseuds/ppiiku
Summary: Lance thinks stealing Keith's underwear is definitely his best prank so far.  It's also the one that gets him in deep trouble.





	All For The Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally watched Voltron and thanks to That Episode I developed a thing for Lance in handcuffs so fast it's not even funny....
> 
> Here's some garbage smut to soothe our souls after season 6, enjoy!
> 
> [edited 8/6]

”Lance I swear to god you are _fucking_ DEAD!”

_Oh shit._ This time he’d finally done it, he’d gone too far and pissed Keith off for good. Between the missions life in the enormous, nearly empty castle with only six people got boring _fast. R_ ecently Lance had entertained himself by setting up elaborate pranks. Keith had quickly become his best victim - Hunk had smiled sadly after being tricked for the fourth time, Pidge was no fun; always managing to guess what Lance was up to, Allura was a princess, Coran didn’t understand Earth humor and Shiro… well, Lance hadn’t dared to prank him, he already looked stressed enough and it would've done more harm than good.

What made it even more fun was that Keith had the best reactions. Lance had tried all the classics, including dropping a bucket of ice cold water on Keith’s head and duct taping the door of his room shut. All were usual college pranks, although some of them had required a bit of improvising. Every time he was rewarded with the sight of Keith’s face getting _shockingly_ red. It always seemed like he was more embarrassed than angry, even if he kept grumbling and swearing at Lance. Maybe it was weird how thrilled he was when he could rile Keith in other ways than starting yet another useless verbal fight.

Lance got bolder with his schemes over the weeks. His latest idea had been stealing Keith’s underwear while he was showering in the bathroom next to the training deck. Realizing it would be kind of _perverted_ if he just carried them with him, Lance had done Keith a favor, hiding them in a place he could easily find them. So, he’d left Keith’s cute little briefs on top of the Red lion, hanging merrily from one of the ears.

A brief commotion later the missing underwear had been found, and Lance was on the run. Keith was after him like a bloodhound, chasing him through the endless hallways. Lance was getting out of breath, Keith was fast even on his shorter legs and had a better stamina. Lance panted, sweating from the unexpected marathon. He couldn’t keep running much longer without taking a break. He needed to hide somewhere Keith wouldn’t find him.

His own room, it was. Keith wouldn’t look for him from there for a while! He’d probably think Lance would rather be hiding in some dark, far corner of the castle. Maybe in one of those dusty storage rooms, behind the huge boxes of supplies whose purpose was a mystery to everybody but Alteans.

The automatic door slid shut behind him. A moment later he heard the echo of Keith’s footsteps coming to halt. That had been a close call, so close that he hadn’t even had a chance to lock the door. Lance held his breath, didn’t dare to move a muscle as he waited for Keith to walk past his room, knowing how intent he was to catch the culprit.

“LANCE!”

The door had barely opened before Keith stormed in through the gap, their eyes locking. Lance surveyed his chances to flee. The only thing standing between him and Keith’s murderous rage was Lance’s poor bed.

He stepped to the left, circling the bed, then to the right. Keith followed his every move, snarling and clenching his fists. Lance was the prey, cornered like a small animal, and Keith was not going let his target escape. His eyes were focused on him, sharp as lasers, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Keith jumped in for the kill at the same time Lance tried to jump over the bed.

Their foreheads knocked together and they ended up in a heap of limbs on the top of the blue covers. Lance struggled against Keith’s hold, wrenching himself free, and managed to land a jab on his chin. Keith struck back hard without missing a beat. Lance evaded, but not quickly enough, catching the punch still in the side of his abdomen.

As he winced in pain, wheezing for air, Keith managed to roll them over. Despite the completely inappropriate timing Lance felt blood rushing in all the wrong places. He squirmed and kicked Keith, praying that he wouldn’t notice the obvious bulge in his pants. His dick hadn’t got the memo that a warm body on top of him didn’t always mean sex was on the horizon. That’s why hand-on-hand combat training with Keith usually _sucked_ ; Keith’s attractiveness multiplied by 10 when he was training hard, and as the result Lance was pitching a tent nearly half of the time.

Unlike him, Keith was still actually focused on the fight, pinning Lance’s legs under him. He put all his body weight on him, pushing his shoulders down and stopping his attempts to elbow Keith in the ribs.

Lance had every intention to yank Keith’s mullet, but in another moment of distraction he looked at him properly. His face was flushed angry-red, the vein on his neck throbbing. His eyes followed a drop of sweat landing on the dip of Keith’s collarbone. In reflex, he stopped flailing and swallowed hard, his throat suddenly very dry.

Keith raised his fist, tightening his hold on Lance’s shoulder and baring his teeth. He was going to smash Lance’s face back into his skull. His beautiful face, after all the time he’d spent doing his skin care routine every night to keep it soft, glowing and pimple-free. That’s it. Game over. K.O.

Lance flinched, but the punch never came.

”Are you _hard_?” Keith asked, loosening his hold and backing off a little until Lance’s dick wasn’t poking his hip anymore.

”Hey, don’t look at my boner while we’re fighting!”

“Why the fuck did you steal my underwear?! Never mind, I don’t even want to know what’s going on in your twisted head.”

“It’s not like I was going to sniff them or anything weird like that!”

“Gross. Don’t ever talk to me again.”

“Fine, I kind _wanted_ to get my ass kicked!”

“What the _fuck_.”

“In a different way! I was, um, maybe hoping that you would… I don’t know, get a lil bit angry and like, pin me against a wall, and we could make out or something.”

Keith stared at him, considering what he’d just confessed. Lance fidgeted under his intense gaze, wondering if he'd earned himself another punch in the gut.

Grabbing Lance by the collar of his shirt, Keith lifted him off the mattress until their lips met in a forceful, bruising kiss. And yeah, Lance could roll with that. Getting laid was definitely a better option than getting killed.

Under his cool exterior Keith was pure heat, and that’s what drove Lance to push his buttons. He wanted to be the center of Keith’s attention at any cost, wanted all his thoughts focused exclusively on him. He wanted to ignite him and see those alluring dark eyes burn bright like a bonfire, and sometimes he ended up spilling gasoline all over the flames.

“So that’s what you were after, huh? And here I thought you were being an obnoxious little shit for no reason.”

“You… Just shut up and kiss me again.”

Keith did, biting his lower lip hard enough to almost draw blood, making him hiss. He slipped his tongue in Lance’s mouth, tilting his face to a better angle as he deepened the kiss. His other hand was planted firmly on Lance’s waist, holding him still. It was a kiss that imitated the sensations of rough and dirty fucking, and Lance loved it. He let Keith do whatever he pleased, which was practically sucking his soul through his mouth. He slipped his hands under the waistband of Keith’s jeans, grabbing a handful of his ass. Tingles of pleasure washed over him as Keith moaned against his tongue.

When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, Keith brought his fingers to the hem of Lance’s shirt. Lance raised his arms obediently, helping him to pull the garment over his head. Keith chuckled at his eagerness and teasingly brushed his hands across Lance’s chest, pinching his nipple. Lance moaned, responded by curling his arms around Keith’s back and digging his nails in. Keith decided to tease him some more and toy with his nipples until they were hardened and wet from his spit.

“Fuck, Keith!” Lance shouted when Keith suddenly bit the sensitive spot below Lance’s earlobe. He worked on Lance’s neck, leaving behind purple bruises, licking the marks he’d already made. His neck would be a disaster tomorrow. When Keith had made sure that no amount of concealer could hide the bruises, he moved up and claimed Lance’s mouth again.

Just when Lance thought he was completely off the hook, just when he was about to bury his hands in Keith’s silky hair and get lost in the kiss, Keith captured his wrists and pinned them above his head with one lightning-fast move. His mouth opened in a surprised squeak as a pair of handcuffs clicked, locking him to the headboard.

Ok, Lance was _seriously_ in trouble.

Keith straddled his hips, wearing a severe expression on his face. ”I’m going to punish you for that stunt you pulled today. This is all your own fault. I’m going to wreck your ass, fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit down tomorrow,” Keith said with a dark, deep voice that made him roll his hips up against him, his cock throbbing madly. Even if his dirty talk sounded like it came from a very bad porno and could use some work, it only made Lance want him even more. He groaned in appreciation as Keith yanked off his own shirt and threw it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed.

He wanted to touch him so badly, but Keith was the one calling the shots now. Lance was completely at his mercy and Keith was just arrogant enough to gloat and bask in it. He would gladly take his time and tease him. Spank his ass until it was red and bruised. Laugh at the tears in his eyes when he choked him with his dick.

”Keith, yessss, I want you...” Lance moaned purposely loud and drawn-out, trying to speed up the process, afraid that he was going to come in his pants like _right now_ if Keith didn’t take them _off._

”You’re getting off way too much on this, I’ve barely even started!” Keith hissed, narrowing his eyes. “Always knew you’re a perv…”

”You’re calling me a pervert when YOU are the one carrying pink space handcuffs with you?! Just who is the kinky bastard that got me all hot and bothered here?!” Lance defended himself. They were still in a pretty vanilla zone, unless Keith had other ideas and produced a riding crop or nipple clamps or his goddamn knife from behind his back. Whatever it was, he wouldn’t have minded. He was a very generous lover and open to all aspects of love-making.

“You got a boner after I punched you!”

“It’s impossible not to when your sexy boyfriend is pinning you down!”

Lance admitted it, his biggest kink was Keith himself, so naturally he was down for anything. Keith could literally step on his dick and he’d probably still cum in buckets. And now that he was thinking about it, Keith would look really, really good in red high heels or-

“You are so fucking weird, I can’t believe I’m actually dating you,” Keith huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

”No, baby, it only means you have a great taste in men,” Lance grinned. “Can you _please_ take off my pants now?”

Keith rolled his eyes. He opened the zipper and pulled Lance's jeans and underwear down to his knees. He kicked them off the rest of the way, while Keith busied himself with his own pants.

One of Keith’s long fingers brushed against his cock, tracing the underside. "Fuck... you're so hard..."

“So are you," Lance gasped, aching up into the touch. Keith’s cock was flushed red, leaking precum and looking so delicious it made him drool like a hungry dog in a buffet restaurant, just dying for a taste.

Lance jerked as Keith’s smooth hand curled around his cock, stroking him and placing open mouthed kisses along his length. The smile on Keith’s face was almost self-satisfied before he swirled his tongue around the tip, opening his mouth to suck the head in.

Lance’s eyes squeezed shut and he let out a string of curses. Of course, Keith was naturally great at every single thing he tried, also excelled in the art of cock-sucking, gladly demonstrating his talent. He licked Lance’s shaft and slowly took more of him in, getting used to the size. Keith looked so beautifully obscene with his mouth full of cock, looking up at him coyly, and Lance was so _weak._

Fuck… oh fuck,” Lance gasped, helplessly rattling the handcuffs when Keith started bobbing his head. The hot, wet slide of Keith’s mouth and his teasing tongue made him want to grab Keith’s stupid mullet and just fuck his mouth, but the hands on his hips kept him still. Keith moaned around him and the vibration felt so amazing Lance broke into another chain of needy whines, consisting of half-formed words and Keith’s name.

“If I’d known you’d be so into this bondage thing I would have gagged you. You’re being too loud! The entire castle will hear you!” Keith hissed, releasing his cock with a soft _pop_.

”Keith, Keith, ahhhhhh please!” Lance trashed in his cuffs, moaning even louder as Keith went back down on him. The pleasure was building up and _fast_. He couldn’t keep his voice down, couldn’t control himself anymore. He was already too far gone. He wanted to touch Keith so fucking badly, but he couldn’t, so he just screamed.

“Alright, enough, change of plans,” Keith muttered, stopping abruptly. He wiped off the strand of saliva from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand while Lance whimpered in disappointment.

He had a moment of panic as Keith moved away from him and stood up. Was he going to stop their play and leave him tied up for the rest of the night?!

“Wait, fuck, Keith, babe, don’t go! Sorry! I’ll be good, I promise!”

“Relax, I’m just getting some lube. Where did you put it after last time?”

“Oh… It’s in the drawer of my desk.”

Keith located the bottle and returned to the bed, pressing a quick kiss on Lance’s lips. “Did you miss me?” he smirked as Lance immediately spread his legs for him and bent his knees in blatant invitation.

“Hurry up and just do it,” Lance pleaded, ignoring Keith’s taunt. He didn’t have any banter left in him anymore, he was too impatient and too horny to think.

He could only watch as Keith liberally coated his own fingers with lube and with what could be only counted as a sadistic streak, _turned_ _around_ , giving Lance a perfect view of his plump ass as he started preparing himself.

Lance’s brain broke, all coherent thoughts leaving him. This was how he was going to die, naked in his bed with a rock-hard cock. Keith was an incubus modeled after all his personal preferences, sent from hell to torment him, to kill him.  A mere mortal couldn’t be so incredibly seductive, sexy and _beautiful_ , all at once.

“ _Fuck,_ Keith, release my hands!”

“Mmmm, no, I’m- Ah! Ngggh… Teaching you a lesson,” Keith moaned, working a second finger inside himself.

It was so horribly unfair he still wasn’t allowed to touch! Keith, on his knees, ass up in the air, moaning Lance’s name as he sloppily thrust his fingers in and out was both pure torture and something straight out of his most depraved fantasies. Next time he masturbated, this was going to be all he could think about. He was going to jack off to the memory of this slutty, wet dream version of Keith until there were blisters on his hand, and until there was no way he could even get hard anymore.

Just when it was becoming too much for him to bear, Keith pulled his fingers out with a wet squelch and turned to face Lance again, a wild look in his eyes. He wasn’t the only one all worked up anymore, Keith looked as wrecked as Lance himself felt, and they hadn't even started fucking yet.

“Gonna ride you, can’t wait any longer, I-I need you in me right now,” Keith slurred, straddling Lance’s hips again, positioning the head of his cock against his entrance. “It’s. All. Your. Fault.” he gasped sharply, impatiently lowering himself down, almost _too_ fast. “You... The noises you made, just… Ahhhh!”

Lance lost his voice, mouth opening but no sound came out. He wanted to tell Keith to slow down, but he’d already bottomed out, and Lance was sheathed in the tight heat. Keith’s thighs were trembling as he took a few shaky breaths, hands planted on Lance’s chest.

”Keith, god, please move...” It was nearly impossible to hold back, but he didn’t want to hurt Keith, especially because it had been a while since last time he’d bottomed. Lance bit his lip as he focused on letting Keith adjust and keeping himself still, nails digging into his palms and leaving crescent-moon indents.

Keith rolled his hips, hardly picking himself up before slamming down again. Lance met his rhythm and thrust his hips up, unable to tear his eyes away. Delicious little sounds escaped from Keith's mouth as he picked up the pace, riding him in earnest.

“Keith, baby, yes, so perfect...”

Keith’s walls were tightening and pulsing around him in a way that left him completely breathless, even more so when Keith found the right angle, shuddering and letting out a strangled scream as Lance’s cock hit his prostate.

“G-God, Lance,” Keith groaned, screwing his eyes shut. As the pleasure grew, his breath started to become ragged, his movements jerky and erratic. “Lance, fuck _please_ fuck... H-harder!”

Lance could barely hear Keith’s moans over the drumming of his pulse in his ears. It all felt so incredibly good, the parts of his skin that _were_ touching Keith extra sensitive. He was not going to last long at all, he was getting closer and closer to his limit. Despite already being in outer space, he was seeing stars behind his eyelids, moments away from release.

“L-Lance, I’m gonna… so close-”

Back arching, Keith wrapped a hand around himself and stroked once, twice, before he was coming, his release landing on Lance’s stomach in white spurts as he rode out his orgasm. Lance could feel him spasming, clenching again and again over his dick.

“Keith, Keith-- _Keith--_ ”

Lance’s dick exploded, popped like a cork of a well-shaken champagne bottle, spraying his fluid everywhere. At least that’s what it felt like, his orgasm was so powerful and seemingly never-ending. Just when he thought it was over, another after-shock followed. He kept shivering, trying to remember how to breathe. His brains were stuck up there on the ceiling and there was no way he could gather them back together and place them back in his head. Soon after Keith all but collapsed on top of him.

“You’re trash. I love you,” Lance sighed as the handcuffs finally clicked open. He rubbed his sore arms weakly.

A snort was his only reply as Keith moved to clean them up a little with some tissues. He took a hold of Lance’s hands and kissed each of his wrists softly before drawing the sheets over their cooling bodies.

“Love you too, asshole,” he mumbled, burying his face in the crook of Lance’s neck.

 


End file.
